Liquid crystal display has advantages such as thin profile, low power consumption, low radiation, soft vision and the like, and has a quick development in recent years. The main structure of the liquid crystal display is a display panel which includes backlight module, an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are disposed opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal polymer packaged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate is disposed with structures such as gate lines, signal lines and thin film transistors and the like. The gate lines and the signal lines are used to define a plurality of pixel regions, each of which includes a pixel electrode. The film transistor is used as switch devices which are used to control the pixel electrode and the common electrode to generate an electric field for driving the liquid crystal to deflect, thereby realizing display.